


The Mysterious Boy with Kind Eyes

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: Bughead Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: “Fall for someone with an air of mystery and wildness in their bones but with the kindest eyes and a thousand beautiful stories woven into their soul"– Nikita GillSubmitted by http://dachi-chan25.tumblr.com/





	

If Betty’s mom didn’t like her hanging out with Betty and Archie, then she hated the idea of her hanging out with Jughead Jones. And as usual, her mother didn’t hesitate to tell Betty exactly how she felt.

“I noticed that you’ve been spending a lot of time with that Jones boy…I don’t like the look of him, Betty.” Alice said as she ran her fingers through Betty’s hair, playing the part of the concerned mother while really just trying to control her. Luckily, Betty was learning to see through her mother’s fake concern. So she stuck her chin out stubbornly and defended Jughead.

“He is helping me with the Blue and Gold mother, and he’s been amazing. He has such a dedication to finding the truth and he is really good at finding answers.”

“Oh, I bet he is.” Was Alice’s only response.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Betty turned to look her mother in the eye.

“That boy is a wildcard. He keeps to himself more than is normal and he has a dark streak, I can sense it.” Betty sighed at her mom’s words. She was used to people misjudging Jughead, she had been defending him since they were little, but she hated that this time it was coming from her own mother.

“Mom, no offense, but you have no idea what you are talking about. I have known Juggie for most of my life and you have never once made an effort to get to know him. He likes to be mysterious, that’s for sure, but beyond that, he is kind and sweet and he is one of my best friends.” Betty didn’t mention that their friendship had recently blossomed into something new, she knew that would put her mother over the edge and she didn’t feel like getting into a full blown fight at the moment.

“Betty, once again you are too trusting, too quick to see the good in people. But sometimes the good in people is outweighed by the bad, and I’m afraid that’s the case with this boy.” Betty noticed that her mom never called Jughead by his name, it was almost as if she were offended by the mere idea of someone being named Jughead.

“I can take care of myself mom,” Betty said with a sigh, knowing that it was no use to argue. If Betty saw the good in people, then her mother saw the bad. Betty would never be able to convince her mom of the sweet boy that Jughead really was.

“I’m just trying to keep you from getting hurt.” Alice stroked Betty’s cheek. Betty bit her lip to keep from shouting.

“Mom, you can’t protect me from everything. Jughead is my friend, and he is not going to hurt me.” Betty said in the sternest voice she could manage. Her mother seemed unsatisfied and displeased with this response, but she finally dropped the subject.

*****

“As adorable as that little scowl is, I don’t like the fact that it means that something is bothering you.” Jughead said the next day, reaching up his hand to smooth the wrinkles in between her brows.

“Juggie, does it ever bother you that people in this town are always misjudging you?” Betty blurted out the thought that had been going through her head all day. Jughead dropped his hands and looked at her questioningly.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean people think you are this dark, mysterious, wild person. It doesn’t ever seem to bother you, what people think or say. Why do you only let Archie and me see the real you?”

“And what is the real me?” Jughead quirked his eyebrows at her, he rested his hands on Betty’s waist and pulled her closer to him.

“Someone who cares. Someone who will go to the ends of the earth to find truth and justice. Someone who will let me complain about my life and my mother for hours on end. Someone who will sneak into my room and bring me freshly baked cookies when I’ve had a bad day. Why don’t you let everyone see that side of you?” Betty wasn’t surprised when Jughead shrugged, batting away her compliments with his hand.

“Because I don’t care what everyone thinks of me.” Jughead looked at her intensely. His voice was indifferent, but his green eyes shone with vulnerability as he asked his next question, “do you?” Betty stared transfixed at his eyes, they were the first thing that she had fallen in love with about him. He may be sarcastic and belligerent, but his eyes always told his true feelings. They were kind eyes and when he looked at her like that, so intensely, she found it hard to breathe.

“No” Betty shook her head firmly, “I know the real you, that’s all that matters.”

“Exactly,” Jughead said with a grin. If his eyes had been the first thing she had fallen for, his smile was the second. His full force smile was as blinding as sunlight. It was a rarity that he usually reserved for Betty and Archie, and in some ways that made it all the more special. Every time Betty could coax a smile like that out of him was like her own personal victory.

*****

“So, we hear that you are dating Jughead Jones” Betty looked up in surprise when two of her fellow cheerleaders walked over to where she was stretching. Betty glanced up to where Jughead was sitting in the top corner of the bleachers, completely engrossed in his writing.

“I am” She said with a smile. The two girls sat down and started stretching next to Betty. She looked at them questioningly. These two girls had never spoken to her before today.

“What’s he like?” One of them finally blurted out.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Well, he’s just this super mysterious guy, who seems like he would have tons of skeletons in his closet.” 

“Yeah, and in a town of this size, where everyone knows everyone’s business, it's not often we find something that is a mystery.” The other girl added. Betty almost laughed out loud, these girls were actually coming to her looking for gossip about Jughead. What had her life turned into?

“Oh, he’s got loads of skeletons” Betty whispered confidentially, “but they are his skeletons to keep, besides he would probably kill me if he found out I told.” The two girls smiled and shook their heads.

“You know, a few weeks ago, I may have believed that…but now. I mean the way he looks at you. Good lord what I wouldn’t give to have someone look at me like that” 

“What do you mean?” Betty was confused at the sudden turn the conversation had taken.

“Look” the girl nodded her head to where Jughead was sitting. Betty followed their gaze and found Jughead looking down at them. Even from that distance, Betty could feel the intensity of his eyes locked on hers. Betty waved at him and he winked in response before turning back to his novel.

“See, I mean that kid is seriously whipped, I’m starting to think that the only skeleton in his closet is that he is really a big softie.”

“You might be onto something there” Betty responded, but she was no longer really paying attention to the conversation. She was thinking about what the girls had said. Did Jughead really look at her with that much love in his eyes? If other people were starting to see it, that meant he was slowly letting his walls down.

*****

Jughead was mysterious and Betty didn’t doubt that he could be dangerous if he wanted to. There was a wildness in his bones that no one else in their small town shared. It was what propelled his sarcasm and dark sense of humor, it was what gave him his thirst for exposing the truth, and it was what made her mother weary of him.

Jughead was mysterious and wild, there was no denying that. But there was also another side to him. There was a kindness to him that shone out through his eyes. It was there every time he caught her gaze from across the room. A loving, gentleness that was so often lost behind his mysterious mask.

And his soul, he had the most beautiful soul that Betty had ever seen. She first started falling for him because of his eyes and smile, but it was the glimpses of his soul that sent her over the edge.

The wildness inside of him was no match for the genuine kindness of his soul.


End file.
